


Gay Baby Mall Jail

by hpd_lance



Series: One Gay, Two Gay, Red Gay, Blue Gay [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dave and John get caught stealing coins from the mall fountain, Dave is 13, Dave is chill, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's Platonic JohnDave, John is 12, M/M, go to gay baby jail, john freaks out, they're 12 and 13, this is so short rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt on <a href="otpprompts.tumblr.com">otpprompts</a> Tumblr</p>
<p>"Imagine your otp getting caught stealing coins from a fountain in the mall"</p>
<p>FOR MY GOOD FRIEND JACKIE~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Baby Mall Jail

"C'mon Dave! Hurry up! The security guy is like right over there!" John whisper-yells at you, tugging on the back of your shirt.

"Calm your tits, John! We're not gonna get--"

"Excuse me, boys, what do you think you're doing?" A very thick masculine voice interrupts you.

"Uh..." John starts. Real smart.

You stand up, facing the security guy, arms dripping wet and loaded with coins. "Not much, officer, just hanging. You?" You say, halfway hoping he won't notice the shopping bags full of coins at your feet and the coins in your arms.

"Were you stealing those coins from the fountain?" The guard says, crossing his arms.

"Uh..." You say, dropping the coins in your arms. They land with the amount of noise you'd expect from a bunch of coins falling to the ground, then you stuff your hands in your pockets, whistling innocently. "No, sir."

He glares at you, then at the coins on the ground, then back at you. He blinks twice, then takes a step forward.

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO JAIL!" You shout, grabbing the shopping bags of coins at your feet, then grabbing John's hand and running towards the nearest exit.

The security guard grabs the collar of your shirt, and you make a choking noise, and drop the bags of coins. He starts dragging you and John by the collars of your shirts. John, next to you, starts crying.

"Oh my god, dad is going to KILL me! I'm not even thirteen and I'm already going to jail, ohmygod, Dave! What have you gotten us into?!" John whines, and you just facepalm.

"It's just mall jail, John. It's not like it's county," You say, "Besides, mall jail is so much nicer than county, trust me; I've been." You continue, crossing your arms.

It's a good ten minutes before you're thrown unceremoniously into a small holding cell.

"I DEMAND TO SPEAK WITH A LAWYER!" You shout the moment you stand up, shaking the bars of the holding cell door.

"What's your parental figure's number." The security guy deadpans, holding up a phone in his hand, his other hand hovering over the numbers on the keypad.

John pipes up with his dad's phone number, saving you from the beating you surely would recieve upon your Bro finding out you got caught. Again.

"Ohmygod, dad is going to kill me! I had a clean record too... this is your fault! It was _your_ idea to steal the fountain money! And now, _NOW WE'RE IN GAY BABY JAIL!_ " John shouts, grabbing his hair and hyperventilating.

"If it makes you feel any better, mall jail doesn't go on your personal record." You say, folding your arms and flopping into the nearest chair.

John just keeps pacing the cell, hands yanking his hair, pretty much freaking out way more than he should be. He looks at you, panic in his eyes, then he shouts, "What if dad doesn't want me to be friends with you anymore?!" He says, eyes wide.

"I'm pretty sure your dad won't be that mad. He'll probably just kind of shrug. Your dad is pretty even-tempered," You say, shrugging, "And my bro won't be mad at me for stealing, he'll be mad at me for getting caught." You frown. Your bro's priorities might not be entirely sorted.

John's dad shows up pretty quickly, and the security guy lets you out of the holding cell. You make sure to stick your tongue out at him on your way out. He glares at you as you leave, and you make sure to pick up the shopping bags full of coins on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  GAY BABY JAIL  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
